The Quest for the Next Generation
by BubbaDude45
Summary: The long awaited sequel to, "The Worth of a Shadow."! In this fic Shadow and the others have decided to send their kids on a mission to defeat Igor Robotnik however on the quest sinister things and great allies in this fic you don't wanna miss! Halted


**Well here it is the long awaited sequel to ****The Worth of a Shadow****. Set ten years into the future enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing but the fan characters and you can distinguish those apart easily.**

**0000000000000Outside the mansion0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shadow spit a mouthful of blood onto the grass Shia was getting good his lack of wisdom and experience was what made him lose. Shia got up off the ground and said, "You always win! How do you do it?" "Experience and wisdom." It helped deciding who won the sparring when you're immortal whoever dies first loses. "HI-YAA!!!" Yelled Cody at the other side of the field which was followed by the groan of Knuckles and the words, "I give!" To which jaws dropped they knew one day Cody would be stronger but at sixteen it was a surprise. Darku could beat Tails any-day, anytime, anywhere already so they didn't have to fight. Sonic and Dash couldn't beat each other so it was a tie. Blitz beat Silver and then Flame beat Flare. "Is there a reason we're having to spar constantly?" Shia asked. "GATHER ROUND EVERYONE!" Shadow yelled, "As my son asked is there a reason for you're sparing and the answer is you're all going on a quest to defeat this man." Then Shadow held up a picture of a man labeled "Igor Robotnik." Then Shadow continued, "He is smarter, younger and much more dangerous than Ivo Robotnik, who we have fought. We were going to attack when we decided to let you all go for us. You leave tomorrow." Then Shadow walked away. "TOMORROW!!!" Yelled the teens in unison as they stared in disbelief. Then everyone except Shia and Darku tried to convince their fathers but their fathers had decided to send them their minds weren't changing. Then they tried their moms and got some information, "You're not all going the girls are staying here." Said Maria then she went headfirst to attack a stack of dishes piled high from meals. "NO FAIR!" yelled Joy and Flora at age 10 Hope was to young to go so she suggested, "Let's go shopping." Which put smiles on girls face's "WOO-HOO!!! NO GIRLS!!!" Shouted the guys jumping and flipping already envisioning how they would face many enemies and overcome them. If only they knew how hard it would really be Gerald had an IQ of 500, Ivo had an IQ of 300, Igor however had an IQ of 700. "Let's get some pizzas and cokes to take with us they'll keep us good and healthy on our way." Called Dash. "I like Chinese food we should get like 100lbs of take out Chinese!" Answered Blitz. "Buffalo Wings trump everything!" Shia claimed. "True. But to much spicy will burn your mouth we should take hotdogs." Stated Flame. "Since when do you care if you get burned? I think we should take…CAKE AND ICECREAM!" Shouted Cody. But Darku said smacking his lips, "Raw meat dripping with blood…or raw fish…or we could get a pizza with buffalo wings, Chinese food, hotdogs and cake and ice cream as toppings. Or cheeseburgers." "Dude let's just eat whatever we can find." Suggested Shia everyone agreed. "See ya!" The guys called in unison running out the door only to be stopped and each was given a long wooden staff bye their father. "That was symbolic but I don't know what it means." Said Blitz they agreed in unison, "Hey BubbaDude45 what's that mean?" "_You will know when I decide you need to not stop making me brake the fourth wall to answer questions!_" "Geez he's grouchy." Flame said suddenly a bolt of lightening struck the ground beside him. It was a clear day and they didn't want to ruin it so they pressed onward into the forest near the back of the mansion. "I'm hungry." Dash complained it was the forty-fourth time he had said that in the last half hour. "We'll find food a little bit later Dash." Shia said eager to get out of this forest, "Did you hear that?" Nope was the answer for everyone but Cody who though he heard something also. "DUCK!" Yelled Blitz throwing a fireball at a huge, black, reptilian creature that had leaped out of the trees. The fireball didn't faze the creature who charged Cody and was hit by a chaos spear which also had no effect, "What is that thing?" Shia said leaping onto a tree. "It's obviously been genetically altered." Stated Flame who was chuckling fireballs that had no effect on the creature. "Guys the sky's black and I'm getting stronger. I hope that's not what I think it is." Darku said flying up to check it out. "Stop throwing fireballs you're just tiring yourself out." Dash said then he launched into a spin dash attack which just bounced off the scales of this altered creature which then grabbed him, "HELP!" "Cody! Throw me!" Shia commanded and Cody willingly obliged, "Chaos Punch!" Shia's punch connected with the creature's arm and a loud crack was heard and the creature dropped Dash with a shriek. The creature took a step back and was grabbed by Blitz's telekinesis and thrown through the forest. Another shriek was heard and the sound of many people running and yelling. "Let's go!" Yelled Shia and they ran through the broken trees to see a broken gate around a large city. A near sign read, "The city of the Acorns" but they didn't have the chance to read it as a young fox was thrown at them, "AAA!" Shia caught the child and handed him to Flame saying, "This is Flame he'll protect you and we'll save your city." Then Shia warped into the center of the action and was slammed into a building by a green creature like the first one the others were being attacked also. With a single teleport he was behind the beast and with a chaos punch he had the beast's left leg broken he turned to see how the others were faring. The black beast had a squirrel with a crown cornered against the back of a wall, a yellow beast had Cody on the edge of a building he was just out of the beast's reach, Dash had a blue beast closing in on him and Dash had nowhere to run but up the building and Blitz was using telekinesis to throw a read beast up and down. Shia decided to take out the first beast with a chaos kick shattering it's scull. "Thank you kind young hedgehog. I am queen Sally Acorn and those beasts have been terrorizing our city-" She was interrupted by Shia yelling, "Shut up and take cover those robots don't look too friendly." Then he called out, "GUYS! That gate we came in has some robots heading in it let's get ready to party." Then he grabbed his staff and charged the blue beast he hit the beast's back with the staff and amazingly it's spine shattered, "Guys the staffs will kill the creatures use them!" And they did except for Blitz who threw the red beast into the robots who were charging the city. The teens were strong but they were doubtful of their abilities. "Me and Dash will hold off the robots get the inhabitants to safety NOW!" Shia commanded thankful that he had his father's leadership capability. "YES SIR!" The others answered. Dash Moved into position and grabbed a ring from a small pouch on his back. He then launched into a spindash slicing and chopping metal left and right. Shia attempted to take off his rings and unleash his true power, "AUUGH!" Shia screamed and fell unconscious. He had known it was dangerous to attempt to remove his rings but he had wanted to try and this time he had them almost off. Shia rose from the ground to see Dash beating back robots with his staff, "Dash catch!" Shia then threw his staff to Dash who caught it and slammed a robot's head with it. "Dash hold 'em off I'll check on Flame and ambush them from behind." "Got it Shia I'm gonna head for the shelter and we'll all wait for you but an hour tops Shia." Dash replied stepping into a mature position that had taken his father since the war to find. Shia nodded and teleported when he arrived he saw the young fox crouching behind Flame who had set the ground on fire and was safe behind a wall of fire for the moment. Then to his horror he saw a large robot that could kill everyone and demolish the city and only one weak point was to be seen. A computer keyboard and screen which was controlling the robot as it sputtered to life a small robot climbed up and began to start the robot's attack. Shia leaped through the flame wall grabbed Flame and the young fox and teleported to safety, "Dash, I need your computer skills to save the city. You up for it?" "But I suck at computers." "I know that you've been on mine too many times. Can you wreck this one for me?" "I am the master of that." Shia then warped he and Dash to robot's computer a quick chaos spear from Shia killed the small robot. "Give me like 60 seconds and I'll show this thing the real blue screen of death!" Dash called whacking random buttons however more robots were heading toward the robot they were on, "Umm Dash how about thirty seconds?" "Already done Shia just push enter." "Good." Shia pushed the button and the thing he had dreaded seeing for years showed up the words, "Fatal Error." and a 500 number and letter code to input showed on the small screen. Shia teleported them to safety just before the robot self destructed, "Well that's been a rather eventful first day of our quest." Shia stated panting and the others readily agreed then a roar was heard. Shia remembered he hadn't killed the green beast and it was crawling toward them, "Care to do the honors Flame?" "With pleasure." Then Flame swung his staff with all his might at the creature's head witch flew from it's body after the hit. "Excuse me brave heroes but would you mind-" Once again Queen Sally was interrupted but this time by laughing, "We're just kids lady not heroes." Blitz said. "Well then kids would you please tell me who you are?" "Sure." Said Shia, "I'm Shia, son of Shadow the hedgehog and Maria the hedgehog, This is Dash, son of Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose, That's Blitz and Flame the hybrids, sons of Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat and finally Cody, son of Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the echidna." "Well young Shia I would like to know if you would do something for me and the king." Sally asked after a few seconds Shia asked, "What's in it for me?" To which the king stepped forth an older hedgehog with a large brown mustache answered, "The love of a princess and the gratitude of a kingdom." Seeing Shia was unimpressed he added, "And 6 million dollars in cash." "I'm in!" Shia readily agreed. His instruction were simple rescue the princess from an abandoned bell-tower without using any chaos powers because that would detonate the tower. "Ok, well here I go. Shia said skating forward meeting no enemies he continued into the tower. As soon as the door swung open he saw bones littering the ground and a long, wooden staircase attached to the stone walls of the tower. In a quick glance he saw the princess at the top of the square shaped tower, "HELP!!!" She cried obviously scared but not hurt. "I'll come and get you stay right there!" Shia called starting slowly up the stairs. He was then slammed into the wall and small chunks of stone fell around him. Shia shook his head he knew his foe was near by the young girl screamed and in a split second he saw a creature in bloodied rags grab her and move her to the top of the bell, "I know you attacked me! Who are you?" "My name is Aaron." Came a voice from behind him. Shia spun but saw nothing he didn't know much about this Aaron but he knew Aaron was going to be a tough enemy. He tightened his grip on his staff he was ready to attack when a knife flew from the shadows and hit him in the back of his leg with a scream of pain he hit the ground. As he pulled out the knife another came and struck his head killing him. "You know I'm immortal." Shia said getting up completely healed. "Well then I can't beat you can I?" "No you can't Aaron." "But is she immortal?" He said holding the princess over the side of the bell away from Shia. Shia teleported right to them, "I've got you princess." he yelled heading for the bell however he didn't expect Aaron to throw the princess onto the opposite staircase and leap for him slamming him down through the stairs. Crashing the wood of all sixty stories only to leave a Shia shaped hole in the bottom of the tower. "Why are you trying to save this girl?" Aaron asked and Shia replied, "She's the princess and the kings gonna give me a reward. 6 million in cash to be exact. But the real question is why are you keeping her here?" "I am a wolf. The last of my kind we gave the echidnas the weakest of our technology in order for peace when they came and they used it to kill us. All except me I was only a pup at the time and my parents were shot down by some of the guns they invented." "I'm so sorry Aaron. That would be terrible to have your parents killed." "These people sided with the echidnas in taking over our race and I have wiped out almost all the echidnas to show them what it was like." "Hey we all have things we regret and things we wish didn't happen and now that we solved this I think we should get the princess and leave." "Do you need anymore team members?" "The more the merrier Uncle Sonic says. Now where'd you put the princess?" "I'll be back." And in a flash Aaron was back holding the princess. He cut the bonds and the first thing that happened was she pulled a pistol from her dress and shot at Aaron. He masterfully deflected the bullets with his wrist then slashed the gun with his claws, "Unless you want your head to be cut like that gun do as Shia says." He stated with a growl. "So my hero your name is Shia" The princess asked. "Listen, I told your mom this and I'm not repeating this. We're not heroes we're just kids." Then Shia chaos controlled them all back to the castle where they watched the bell tower fall. "ARREST HIM HE STOLE THE PRINCESS!!!" Shouted the captain of the guards pointing at Aaron who just growled. As the guards stormed forward Aaron leaped forward executing punches and kicks Shia had never dreamed of seeing and the claws made each attack even more devastating. Soon Aaron had only the captain left who shot at Aaron with a pistol which was deflected off Aaron's wrist and sent into the captain's chest, "Anyone else who'd like to fight the killer of your most elite guards?" Aaron said to the stunned crowd, "I am Aaron I am the last of the wolves and I am leaving this city to help these teens on their mission to kill Igor Robotnik the man who attacked your city with robots." "MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!" The princess screamed running toward them tears of joy flowing from her eyes. "Good to see you Selina." Her mother and Father said, "As the king I issue a full pardon to Aaron for bringing my daughter back and grant Shia and the heroes-" "I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT HEROES WE'RE JUST KIDS!!!" Shia yelled almost turning dark. "Umm…sorry I bestow a gift of six million in cash!" Dollar signs appeared over the teens eyes when the huge brief cases were hauled in, "I'll chaos control this home so that dad can send us some at the times we need it. " Shia said and the others agreed. "Well we best be off! Bye!" Yelled Shia only to be met by the princess who gave them all a cell-phone and everyone but Aaron her number and told them to call her if they needed a girl ever. They nodded and then burnt the notes and buried the remains like it was some sort of contaminated syringe. "I'll take the night watch tonight and wake you if there's any trouble." Aaron said after they had pitched camp. (A few branches stacked into an awkward hut.) Then Darku landed holding a creature, "These are shadow beasts. You're dad found them in a book Dash and they've infected our world like a disease. However these thing come from extremely hard to insanely easy to kill and I can absorb them." Darku said finishing with absorbing it, "Hello Aaron, I know you're the last of the wolves and I know everything about you because of you're dark energy. If you would like I will replace it in you." "Give me all that is mine and have a rest I'm watching tonight." Aaron said the only people he truly trusted were Shia and Darku he was very skeptical of the others. Of course they wouldn't be as mature as him they were teens and he was 1,889 years old with a birthday Friday!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well there it is folks chapter one of the long awaited sequel! How do you like it? PLEASE review. And give me tacos.**


End file.
